


Watching from the Shadows

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Lynne cracks her first case under a certain cat's watchful gaze.
Kudos: 10





	Watching from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "In the shadows".

Flashing lights, red and blue. Heads bowed, hands cuffed, marching to cars. 

Lynne watches, her straight face a mask, hiding the elation within.

"Good job getting those drug dealers put away, Detective," says an officer.

"Hehe. Thank you." Lynne can't help feeling proud of herself. Her first case has been a success.

In the corner of her eye, a flash of yellow, caught in the streetlamp's glare. Turning around, she sees something shift in the shadows. Lynne blinks, rubs her eyes. A cat?

Maybe it's a different cat.

But she knows it isn't.

A smile takes form on her face.


End file.
